Goryōmaru
|english voice= |imagecat=Images of Goryōmaru }} was an ascetic who lived in an old temple, with a group of orphaned kids. The children, whose parents were killed by demons, were rescued by him and were taken care of. Goryōmaru was attacked by a demon, which tried to "absorb" him. While trying to overpower the demon, his arm got replaced by the demon's laser-shooting, cannon-like arm. The children he rescued are his followers as well, and employ rechargeable urn-like weapons which resemble Goryōmaru's arm, to fight and exorcise demons. The monk and the children's slaughtering of demons capture the attention of Kagura, who finds the temple and attacks it, but retreats after being badly hurt by Goryōmaru's beam. Following this, Hakudōshi finds Goryōmaru and kills him by cutting his throat. Later, Goryōmaru is revived by Naraku and is fused with Mōryōmaru. History Goryōmaru, a monk, lived in an old temple with a group of orphans, who were also demon hunters. A demon once attacked the monk and tried to absorb him and ate his right arm. Although Goryōmaru overpowered it, the demon's arm got attached to his body, which can emit white laser-like energy. Goryōmaru wears a white jacket and a purple sleeveless overcoat. His face has scars from the battle, that run through to his throat.Takahashi, Rumiko (October 14, 2008) (in English). InuYasha. Volume 35. United States: Viz Media. ISSN 9781421518305 Although the children, called Gyōja, have very limited training, Goryōmaru sent them away to fight and kill demons, using an urn-like weapon that emit a white laser-like energy. The urns were recharged by transferring energy from his demonic arm; he would be weakened after the recharging process. During the story After hearing that the mountain demon was killed, Inuyasha and his group visited the place, where Inuyasha picked up the scent of humans. Upon reaching the village, they heard from the villagers that a group of "ninjas" have started killing demons that attacked the village and decided to find them. While taking a break, the "ninjas" appeared, who were apparently the children, and attack the group. Inuyasha defeated them and the children ran off. Death Inuyasha and the group followed the children to their temple, where they met Goryōmaru there. Soon after their arrival, a group of demons started attacking the temple; Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku assisted Goryōmaru and the children in defending the temple. The monk later offered Inuyasha and the group shelter for the night and proceeds to recharge the children's urns. Goryōmaru's slaughter of the demons caught the attention of Kagura, who mistook the temple for the infant's hiding place; she takes command of the demons and started attacking the temple. During the attack on the temple, he suddenly becomes possessed by his demon arm due to the influence of Kagome's jewel shard nearby.Takahashi, Rumiko (January 13, 2009) (in English). InuYasha. Volume 36. United States: Viz Media. ISSN 9781421522180 However, he snapped back to reality after noticing the threat Kagura posed. He attacked Kagura, who gets badly injured and retreated. Then, Goryōmaru asked Inuyasha and the group to leave the temple. Kagura fell into a waterfall, and was saved by Rin, Jaken and Sesshōmaru. Soon after, Hakudōshi returned with Kagura and attacked Goryōmaru and the temple. When Goryōmaru shot the energy beam towards Hakudōshi, he finds out that it had no effect on Hakudōshi. Inuyasha, after smelling Goryōmaru's blood, rushed with the team to the temple only to see Hakudōshi kill Goryōmaru. Kanna emerged from the temple with the baby, just as Kagura thought, and leaves with Hakudōshi. Miroku later helped the children bury Goryōmaru, near the temple. Later incidents Rin, Jaken and Sesshōmaru arriveed at the temple later, and see the burial site empty. It was later revealed that Goryōmaru's demonic arm, was actually Mōryōmaru, who was merged with the former. This sealed Mōryōmaru inside Goryōmaru, and was later freed when Hakudōshi killed Goryōmaru. Goryōmaru reappeared as a prisoner of Naraku. He tried to kill Naraku, but failed to do so. Hakudōshi soon freed Goryōmaru and Kagura, against the will of Naraku.Takahashi, Rumiko (April 14, 2009) (in English). InuYasha. Volume 37. United States: Viz Media. ISSN 9781421522197 Later, Goryōmaru spotted Kagome, Shippō, and Inuyasha, hiding in a cave. He shot a laser beam towards the cave and the whole cave collapsed on top of Inuyasha and Shippō. Goryōmaru later confronted Kagome and took the jewel shard from her and transformed to Mōryōmaru, with Naraku's heart. Media appearances *Chapter 347 *Chapter 348 *Chapter 349 *Chapter 350 *Chapter 351 *Chapter 356 *Chapter 357 *Chapter 361 *Chapter 362 *Chapter 363 *Chapter 364 Anime *Episode 166 *Episode 167 *Episode 1 (FA) }} References de:Goryōmaru es:Goryomaru zh:御灵丸 Category:Deceased Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Priests and Priestesses Category:Yōkai